The Prophecy
by LarLar Binx
Summary: Narelle is drawn to Greenwood the Great by something evil. If she decides to to stay she must not only fight the evil that grows inside of her but the love....
1. Something Evil This Way Comes

Well guys here it is the NEW chapter one! I worked very hard on this and I hope that it shows! Please tell me what you think, better? Worse? Same? Anything! Or if you are reading this for the first time please tell me what you think! Also, I have tried to stay as true to Tolkien's world as possible, and I feel that I haven't done to bad, but there are some very minor changes that I did make. One of them is in this chapter...I know that Gandalf did not arrive in Middle Earth until 111 1000, but in this he arrives earlier. Remember this is FICTION and this is MY story. Cappeash? Other then that I don't have much to say, except enjoy!  
*please review! Ideas are welcome, flames are not  
*This story starts before "The Lord of The Rings" and will continue through it. All speaking is in elvish for now (use your imagination) 8) ENJOY!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Something Evil This Way Comes   
  
The lightning cracked and the thunder sounded on the night of December 6, the third age of Middle Earth, the year 304. Lady Celebrian was with child for the third time in her life. Her husband, Lord Elrond waited as patiently as one could outside of her door. The other healers had quickly ushered him out of the room soon after Celebrian went into labor, for the Lord had uneasiness in his eyes that showed he would not be of much help. Something about this new child had worried him since the beginning and his worries with the child were showing clearly on this night.  
  
Accompanying him where his sons Elladen and Elrohir, both of the same age, both black haired and gray eyed. Arwen, their only daughter sat quietly in the corner, only to be seen when the lighting flashed in the skies above. She was young for an elf, not quiet one hundred, and the youth in her eyes glowed in the dark of the night.   
  
A scream of pain echoed through the halls of Rivendell, the horrible sound causing all in hearing distance to shudder. The screams continued until, finally, the sound of a baby crying took the place of them. Lord Elrond jumped up from his seat and ran into the room, trying to look as calm as possible.   
  
Upon entering the room his eyes caught sight of his wife cradling a crying child in her arms; the gleam of her face covering all signs of her earlier struggles. Lord Elrond gathered himself together before cautiously approaching the sweat soaked bed.   
  
Celebrian looked up from the baby in her arms to her husband's worried eyes.   
  
"Come, look upon your daughter's face. She wishes to meet her father."   
  
Lord Elrond carefully sat down beside his wife and looked at his new child for the first time. Finally, a smile spread across his cheeks as he watched his daughter study him. Lord Elrond took the child from her mother's arms and into his own. He held her softly to his chest and looked deep into her dark eyes.   
  
"She is beautiful my love...beautiful." He said softly as he stood up from the bed and began to sway back and forth, easing the child to sleep.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Lord Elrond asked as one of the healers took the sleeping child out of his arms.   
  
"Tired, but that is to be expected." Laughing Celebrian motioned for her husband to come to her side.   
  
Lord Elrond sat beside his beloved once again and looked onto her tired face.   
  
"You shall sleep now; rest while you still can for by tomorrow you will no longer be a Lady with child who can order everyone about."   
  
Celebrian merely nodded, for she was already falling into the dream world. Lord Elrond kissed his wife's sweat stained forehead and walked out of the room to inform the three awaiting person's of their new sister.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The lighting and thunder continued on throughout the night and on into the morn. The skies remained black and deadly, causing all to remain indoors and out of the storms grasp. All stayed awake, the uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomachs keeping them from the dream world they so wished to enter. The exhausted Queen and the new Princess were the only two who lay sleeping. Though the Lady still awoke many times in the night, the uneasiness filling her also, but the princess slept on; the bright flashes of lightning and the horrendous pounding of thunder not reaching her, for all of the evil things in Middle Earth were simply welcoming their Queen.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^   
  
Winter had faded into spring three times and the young Princess was now three. Many who lived in the house of Lord Elrond chose to call the child Verce, or wild one in the elvish tongue.  
  
Soon after the child was born she was visited by Gandalf, or Mithrandir as the elves called him. He was a wise old wizard whom had become a close friend to all in the house of Elrond. The wizard took a quick liking to the child and was chosen by Celebrian and Elrond to bestow a name upon her. He chose Narelle, for her already wild spirit reminded him of fire and the way it burnt all in its path. And her dark beauty reminded him of a fire's flames in the night, the way it moved and flicked against the dark skies.  
  
Many also called her Dolhin, or dark-eyes, for her eyes were nearly black, and became so when she was angered, but child liked the name the wizard had decided to befall upon her above all, and so her name became Narelle.   
  
Narelle grew and changed as any child would; yet many things set her apart from all others. She was powerful, even at the age of three many listened to her and obeyed her requests without a second thought. Her eyes turned blacker then the night when anger surged through her body, causing all to fear her wrath.   
  
One above all was changed by the coming of this new child; her father, Lord Elrond. Since the birth of his daughter dreams of past wars and memories haunted his mind. His child's eyes reminded him of something past, something he had witnessed long ago.   
  
These dreams, memories even, caused him to lay awake night after night. He would often retire to his study and try to pry the visions from his mind, but it was always to no anvil, for only the coming of the day light and the awaking of his household would calm his mind.   
  
One night the dreams drove him to the safety of his study, as they often did, though this time he did not try to rid the screams from his mind, he merely began to search many of his books searching for what he longed to know. Nearly driven to insanity he began to search his books trying to find what connected one of Sauron's greatest allies, the maiden he often saw in his dreams, with his daughter.   
  
His mind often wondered to his daughter's dark eyes; they reminded him of ones he had seen before the time of the Last Alliance. Because of this he searched through prophecies and legends hoping to discover the ancient Prophecy that told of what Sauron had promised long ago. He searched nearly all before coming across the one he sought. It spoke of the Last Alliance and the fall of Sauron the Deceiver. The book also told of one of Sauron's greatest warriors. This warrior, or weapon, was what had interested the Lord the most.  
  
Lord Elrond read and studied throughout the night until he found what he had needed. He then wrote a message to the Lady Galadriel, calling upon her wisdom and help.   
  
Soon the Lady arrived at Rivendell, feeling that the message was of dire importance. Lord Elrond met her in the night along with Celebrian, the child in her arms. That night the lightning crashed and the thunder roared, much as it had the night of the coming of Narelle. Evil knew that discovery would soon be made, and with it the possibility of their end.  
  
Galadriel studied the child for only a moment before coming to her conclusion.   
  
"I can tell you nothing of what you ask. My only advice is to treat her no differently and make no such word of what you are thinking she may be. On her 1000 birthday send her to bide with me in Lothlorien, only then may I have answers."   
  
The Lord and Lady soon left, only to return to their home in the wood, leaving Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian many years to simply watch and wait hoping that one day they would discover if their daughter was truly the one spoken of in the ancient   
Prophecy. 


	2. Plans and Escape

Chapter 2  
  
Plans and Escape - 497 years later May 16  
  
Narelle sneaked slowly into her father's study, trying her hardest to not make a sound. The cool night wind blew her long hair lightly causing it to form a small cape of black behind her. Narelle stopped suddenly and peered into the dark study, her sensitive ears easily catching her father's quiet snores.  
  
Lord Elrond sat sleeping in his chair as he often did. He would stay up well into the night studying and planning. Evil still roamed the land, causing the Lord to constantly keep his eyes open. He worked late into the nights devising new ways to protect his people if ever the occasion arouse. The long hours often caused him to fall into slumber while sitting in his chair, and this night was no exception.  
  
Gaining her confidence once again Narelle continued her silent creeping into the study. She watched her father's open eyes for a moment trying to decide if she should try her luck and enter the room on the small notion that she would not be caught or if she should retire to her room and wait for a better time.  
  
Narelle jumped back suddenly as a grunt escaped her father's lips. She stepped back into the shadows as she watched her father rub his eyes and stand. Lord Elrond scanned his study with weary eyes; his senses had caught a presence earlier that had awoken him.  
  
Narelle watched as her father's eyes glanced around the room; she grimaced when his gaze landed on the dark corner that she occupied. Lord Elrond gave the room one last glance before he shook his head and walked out of his study grumbling about growing far too old and seeing things.  
  
Narelle let out a long breath that she didn't know she was holding as she saw the last part of her father's dark robe disappear around the corner and out of the study. Narelle waited for the soft sound of her parent's door closing before she ventured out of the shadows. Sighing happily she trotted over to her father desk where an old map of Middle Earth sat. Narelle had noticed Lord Elrond studying it earlier and was pleased to see that she would not have to hunt for it as she was planning on doing.  
  
Narelle cast one last glance over her shoulder before she began to study the old map. After one quick look she found Rivendell and trailed her finger over the soft material until it landed on Greenwood The Great, the land that would be called Mirkwood with the return of Sauron. Sighing she noticed that the journey would take days, especially for an elf who hardly ever left Imladris.  
  
Narelle furled her brow and bit her lip in concentration as she tried to construct her route of travel. There were many ways that she could take, some longer then others and some safer then others. A slight smile touched her lips as the words High Pass caught her eyes. That was the route her mother always traveled when she would journey to the land of her mother. Oh how Narelle missed those days. Now Arwen always accompanied Lady Celebrian upon her journeys for Lord Elrond always found an excuse for Narelle to stay.  
  
Smiling confidently Narelle placed her finger upon Rivendell and trailed it over the High Pass to Along the Old Forest Road until it reached Greenwood The Great. She had found the route that she would take.  
  
Narelle looked over the map once more making sure not to miss any little detail of Middle Earth. Nodding her head in approval she carefully backed away from her father's desk and began to exit the room. The soft sound of footsteps hit her ears causing her to freeze in her spot. A shadow passed by the door and down the hall.  
  
"Only one of the guards." She stated softly to herself. Regaining her confidence Narelle continued out of the room and down the hall towards her chamber.  
  
The room was large, and open, with huge pillars holding up what roof there was. The chamber looked out over the falls of Rivendell, there cool mists often floated in. Many trees had winded themselves into the room, causing it to look to be part of the forest itself. Her bed was large and soft, with carvings of trees making up the intricate heading.  
  
Narelle quickly walked over to her bed and threw back the soft covers revealing a tunic, trousers, boots and one of her longs knives. She had placed the clothes, along with a few soft pillows, there earlier for they made it look as if she was laying asleep in her bed. This ensured her safety if anyone entered her room for any reason. She unraveled herself form her sleeping gown and pulled on the tunic and trousers. Quickly pulling on her boots she grabbed her knife and looked around her room one last time. Biding Rivendell a quiet farewell she silently escaped out of the house and into the stables.  
  
Isilme, or moonlight in the tongue of men, stood waiting patiently for her master. Narelle reached the stables quickly and glanced around, making sure to only stay in the shadows. She made her way over to a far corner and rummaged through a small pile of hay until she found what she was looking for. It was a small brown bag filled with food and other small things that she might need during her long journey. The bag had been placed under the hay earlier that day after she had finished tending to the horses. Small, sweet, cakes called lembas, accompanied a large canteen of water and a few fruits.  
  
Pulling the bag over her shoulder she approached Isilme and gracefully leapt unto her back. The horse moved slightly, set off balance by the quick change in weight. Soon Narelle spoke soft words into the horse's ear motioning her on. Isilme moved silently through the night, her quiet footfalls not heard by any ear. They made it out of Rivendell by way of a hidden path, which hardly any knew of, for the path was not guarded giving Narelle an easy escape. The path was shown to her by her father himself; it was placed there if the need to escape ever arose. She soon found herself on the small road that would lead them to the High Pass and the Misty Mountains.  
  
Once they were safely away from Rivendell, Isilme eased into a steady canter and headed away from their old home and hopefully towards their new one.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The road got harder as Narelle closed in onto the Misty Mountains. Small stones scattered the road causing the footing to be slightly off. Large boulders could be seen occasionally along the path, many had come loose from the mountains' grasp.  
  
Narelle stopped Isilme and took one last glance towards Rivendell; though she wanted to leave it greatly her heart still felt sorrow upon fleeing from it. For it was not Rivendell that she despised so, but her father, Lord Elrond. Yes, he was a kind and gentle man who would wish no harm upon anyone who did not place harm upon him or his kin, but he was strict and often harsh to the young maiden.  
  
He kept her tucked away in the First Homely House, not allowing her to leave the area of Rivendell unless it was to travel to Lothlorien under the careful watch of guards such as Glorfindel or her brothers, Elladen and Elrohir. The Lord and Lady kept the child under close watch, not allowing her to ride far by herself or to explore without a guard or handmaiden by her side. This caused Narelle to fight for her freedom and to leave Rivendell, trying to escape the constant pampering.  
  
So she ran off into the night only bringing what she would need upon her journey, for it would be long and difficult for one so young and inexperienced. Her heart felt only excitement as she turned Isilme and galloped off down the bumpy road and into the dark paths of the Misty Mountains.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A small set of Goblins sat waiting patiently for their next victim. They were big, bushy looking creatures, with small black eyes and course brown hair. They feared nothing and no one especially not a she-elf whom had nearly no protection or idea of the horrors of the outside world.  
  
The young maid had been traveling for nearly two days and had almost made it through the Misty Mountains. Much of her journey had been long and slow, fairly uneventful for what she had expected. She had stopped twice in her travels, giving her steed a small rest and water break during their travels. Isilme was a strong and fit horse, one that could go hours without rest if need be, but Narelle could easily feel the horse's exhaustion and would never push the animal too far.  
  
Narelle had left the safe path and dove deep into the Mountains trying to stay out of the sight of the scouts that had been tracking her. She cantered slowly trying to keep her horse from falling through any of the hidden gaps, which lay throughout the Mountains. After much traveling this way she could nearly spot the grasslands on the other side. Hope filled her heart as she drew closer to the end of the hardest part of the journey, but her hope would soon fade.  
  
Two goblins jumped easily from the ledge that hung over the path and landed directly in front of Isilme, causing the horse to stop abruptly nearly sending Narelle off balance. Narelle's eyes widened as she focused on the hideous beasts that lay before her. They were tall and smelled of death; their sickening sent easily making it's way into Narelle's nose.  
  
The maiden tried her hardest to stand her ground and not run back to Rivendell, but fear ran through her veins causing the thought to wind itself into her mind. Swallowing loudly she slowly backed Isilme away from the beasts, keeping eye contact with one of them the entire time.  
  
The goblins stared directly at the she-elf; usually they would have attacked by now, but something, some unknown power, had kept them from doing so. They watched carefully as she inched backwards, her eyes not leaving them once. She was afraid, they could easily see that, and would be an easy kill, but they couldn't, something wouldn't let them. The maiden's eyes spoke to them, easing them to give in and let her pass. The goblins stared deep into her eyes a moment longer before backing away into the shadows and out of sight.  
  
Narelle breathed out deeply and stared into the now dark sky. Catching her breath she looked down the path, confusion covering her fair features. 'Why would they simply leave?' Sighing she looked at her surroundings and slowly eased Isilme further down the path. Narelle's ears only caught the sound of the retreating goblins, showing that now was her only chance for escape. Gathering her strength she spoke to her steed in a steady voice soon bringing her to an easy canter.  
  
Soon Narelle broke away from the Misty Mountains and into the plains, which lay after it. Casting one last glance over her shoulder she noticed many figures in the dark night watching her with evil eyes as she galloped out of their grasp. Frightened once again, Narelle turned her gaze back to the dark path that lay before her and disappeared into the night.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Two days had past since Narelle had made it through the Misty Mountains. She was riding steadily along the Old Forest Road, hoping to enter Greenwood the Great within the day. The night before she had rested peacefully along the River of Anduin, it's cool waters healing her pains from traveling and giving her comfort enough to rest.  
  
The sun warmed Narelle's heart as she rode down the road, all fears had escaped her since she had left the Misty Mountains and entered the plains. During the night the stars filled the skies for endless miles, proving what true beauty was. Narelle smiled into the breeze, for once she felt completely free.  
  
Hours past and with them went the endless miles. Narelle's sharp eyes could catch the far off look of a forest. It ran for miles in either direction, causing it to look to be nothing but the horizon, or what she believed could be huge sea of green. Narelle spoke into Isilme's ear encouraging the horse to quicken her pace towards the forest, Narelle hoped to reach it within the hour.  
  
She quickly reached the great wood. The trees made a dense wall, the lonely road the only way through. Narelle eased Isilme to a quick walk as they entered the forest, excitement filling her heart. Soon she would find what would hopefully be her new home. 


	3. Lost and Found

Hello! Here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy! More coming soon.promise! Disclaimer- I own nothing of Tolkien's!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lost and Found  
  
Narelle traveled along the Old Forest Road for nearly two days before turning south and venturing deep into the dense wood. She knew that Thranduil's kingdom was hidden deep in the wood in the more southern most part of central Greenwood the Great. All she had to do was ride around until she found it. Right?  
  
Narelle let out an exasperated sigh as she slid off of Isilme and landed softly on the ground. It had been three days since she left the Old Forest Road, and there had been no sign of any living beings except for the occasional bird or bug. Being very inexperienced, Narelle had no idea where she was or even how to find her way home.  
  
Narelle was shaken from her thoughts as Isilme nudged her in the back. "What! I don't know where we are any more than you do! "  
  
Isilme stared at her master with wide eyes, before she turned and began to walk in the direction from whence they had come from. Narelle's eyes widened as she watched her horse leaving her. Finding her fee, she took off after the horse and quickly shot out in front of her, bringing the horse to a stop.  
  
"I know that you can find your way back to Imladris, but that is not where I wish to go." Narelle gracefully swung up on Isilme's back and directed her back in their previous direction.  
  
"We have to eventually run into something, I hope." Narelle muttered under her breath as she continued into the dark forest that seemed to stretch for miles.  
  
***********  
  
Another day passed and there was still no sign of anything that even remotely indicated a kingdom near by. The trees where so close together that only occasional small patches of warm sun could be seen. The spring wind blew the leaves, creating a soft inner song that only the trees could understand. In any other circumstances, Narelle would have enjoyed the mystical song, but as she and Isilme pushed their way through the deep wood the song only seemed to dampen her spirits. The trees seemed to sneer and laugh at her as she rode through their branches.  
  
Growing tired of riding, Narelle slid off of the mare and onto the soft ground. Finding a small, rotting log she took a seat and opened up her bag. An empty canteen of water and a small piece of lembas were all that she found. Throwing the bag down in anger she rubbed her tired head and looked out into the wood, hoping to see her brothers, Glorfindel, or any other elf from Rivendell coming to her rescue. Seeing no one, she sighed deeply and placed her small head into her hands, awaiting the tears that she knew would come.  
  
She would have stayed like that for hours if a loud crack of thunder hadn't hit her ears. She looked up into the thick branches of the surrounding trees and noticed that what little sky that could be seen had suddenly gone black.  
  
A bolt of lightning lit up the sky, causing Narelle's pupils to shrink quickly before going back to their normal size. Soon thunder and lightning were erupting everywhere, causing Isilme to prance around. Another bolt hit and the skies seemed to open up after it. The rain began beating down hard and fast. Narelle ran over to Isilme and jumped on her back. She ushered the horse into a trot and began her search for shelter.  
  
Almost an hour later the pair came upon a cave. Without knowing better, Narelle slid off of Isilme and ran under its shelter. The cave was not large but it easily fit the horse and its rider. Narelle was soaked and extremely uncomfortable. Her hair was plastered to her back and face while her tunic and trousers were nearly falling off.  
  
Narelle frowned as she watched Isilme. The horse was looking towards the back of the cave with wide eyes and perked ears. Shaking her head, Narelle inched back until her back hit the soft cave wall. Soft? Narelle's eyes widened as she realized that not only was the cave wall soft, but it was warm. Swallowing she turned slowly and looked up. Two large eyes stared down at her in confusion. The eyes belonged to a creature that was gray in color, was nearly eight feet high and looked to be as dumbfounded as Narelle.  
  
Narelle threw open her mouth and screamed as loud as she could, startling the creature into grabbing a massive stick and swinging it at Narelle's head. Screaming again, Narelle leapt out of the way and began to run out of the cave. All Narelle saw as she ran out of the cave was the back of her horse as it disappeared into the woods.  
  
"Isilme!" She screamed trying to get the animal's attention. But it was to no avail, for the horse has already vanished deep into the forest.  
  
Narelle turned around, remembering her earlier problem. The beast was now coming at her, swinging its club as it went. She ducked out of the way as the club grazed the top of her head. She tried to run into the woods but the beast seemed to be everywhere at once. Narelle smiled as she saw a small clearing and began to run for it. She gasped as she felt the club come into contact with her back, causing her to fall onto the wet earth with a thud.  
  
Minutes passed as Narelle fought to regain her breath. Finally she turned over on her back and stared up at the beast as it looked down on her with confusion. She closed her eyes expecting another blow, but it never came. Instead she felt the creature's rough fingers push her body a little.  
  
Realization hit her; it thought that she was dead. Thanking the gods, Narelle kept her eyes shut tight and waited for the creature to leave. One of her eyes slid open when she felt the ground shake beside her. Soon the other followed as she raised herself up and watched as the beast walked back into the cave. Sighing heavily, she slumped back down and relaxed as the cool rainwater continued to hit her.  
  
********  
  
Narelle awoke to the soft song of birds and the warmth of the sun. She winced as her eyes came into focus, finally seeing the bright light of a new day. For a moment she forgot that she was in the deep of Greenwood the Great, for the sun was warm and cheery. Soon she sat up, rubbing the back of her neck, and looked around. What small warmth that had been inside her was gone. Her brow furrowed as she realized that she was indeed still in the woods and the patch of sun she was lying in just happened to be the only scrap of warmth and light around.  
  
Narelle pushed herself up from the ground and looked about for any sign of her horse. Finding nothing, she sighed and began to walk in the direction that she last had last seen her horse. After walking for hours and finding nothing, Narelle sat down on the soft ground and stared up into the long branches of the trees. An occasional flash of blue could be seen, giving Narelle a tiny bit of hope.   
  
Narelle tore her eyes away from the sky and stood up. She refused to look like a helpless she-elf and sit around awaiting her rescue. She would rescue herself! Determination filled her as she once again ventured forth into the unknown.  
  
*********  
  
The sound of a horse's hooves beating their way through the forest was the only thing that could he heard throughout the thick wood. One lone messenger elf rode quickly towards the kingdom of Lord Thranduil. Lord Elrond had sent him over a week earlier to the Lord bearing a message of dire importance. Soon the elf's sharp eyes caught sight of the entrance to the kingdom. The elf pulled his horse to a quick stop as two elves, cloaked in green and brown, dropped down in front of him. Both elves had their arrows pointed directly at him.  
  
"State your business," one of the elves shot at him.  
  
"I come bearing important news for your King from Lord Elrond."  
  
"What news is this?" The other elf asked.  
  
"Your King will share it with you when he sees fit." Nodding, both elves put down their arrows and stepped aside, allowing the rider through. Nodding to them both, he shot off at a gallop and quickly covered the remaining ground between him and the entrance to the kingdom. As soon as he reached the gates two more elves approached him.  
  
"I have an urgent message for your King." Nodding, one of the elves took his horse while the other motioned for him to follow. Soon the elf found himself climbing up a rope ladder and through two great doors. It was here that the other elf left him.  
  
"Through these doors is where you shall find our Lord." The elf soon disappeared around the corner and out of sight. Straightening himself up, the messenger elf walked through the doors and down the great hall that led to the King.  
  
Lord Thranduil looked up as a strange elf walked towards him. The King cast a quick gaze towards his son, Legolas, before giving the new elf his full attention. Lord Thranduil nodded his head as the elf bowed low before him.  
  
"Milord, Lord Elrond sends word from Imladris. His daughter, Lady Narelle, went missing over two weeks ago. He has reason to believe that she has found her way into your woods and asks for your help. He gives his word that he will grant your Lordship any favor you wish if you would only send out a few of your sharp-eyed scouts to search for her."  
  
Lord Thranduil's brow furrowed at the news. "What information does he have that points to my land as her hiding place?"  
  
"I know not my Lord. I have only been sent to bear Lord Elrond's message."  
  
"Very well, I will think on the matter, for the time being I shall give you some food and rest."  
  
"I thank you Milord." Soon two elf maidens were by his side, leading him off into a small door that was at the far end of the room.  
  
Lord Thranduil waited for the three elves to disappear before he turned to his son. "Now tell me Legolas, what would you do?"  
  
Legolas looked surprised at his father's question but hid it by averting his gaze. After pondering the question for a moment he returned his gaze to his father's. "I would send four scouts, one in every direction to look for the maiden. I see no reason not to, and four scouts would not be missed."  
  
Lord Thranduil gazed at his son for a moment before replying. "Very well, Legolas, you and three others shall go and search for this lost maiden. Look for only a few days, if she isn't found by then, then she shall not be found."  
  
Nodding, Legolas rose from his spot beside his father and set off to gather three more scouts.  
  
*********  
  
Narelle had admitted to herself hours ago that she was lost. She walked for two hours short of a day and found no trace of her faithful steed, or anything else for that matter. She came to an abrupt stop as she heard a small twig snap. Casting a quick look over her shoulder, she shook her head and continued on. A strange rustle of trees made her stop again and peer up towards the sky. Seeing nothing she once again shook her head and stepped forward. A small gasp escaped her lips as her eyes focused on the tip of the arrow that was pointed directly at her head. 


	4. Greenwood the Great

HELLO!!! Thank you for the new reviews! They are the reason that I put this chapter up! And to answer your question cysne yes there is a far deeper reason for Narelle going to Greenwood! You must read to discover more! Disclaimer- own nothing of Tolkien's! Please read and review! NO FLAMES (  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Greenwood the Great  
  
"Take one more step and it shall be your last," came a harsh voice from the other side of the arrow. Narelle quickly looked beyond the arrow and into the deep blue eyes of an elf. She watched the elf's eyes as they softened from a stony, cold blue to a bright, kinder blue. His muscles also eased along with his brow. Realization must have hit him. He lowered his bow before smiling softly back at Narelle's confused face.  
  
"You must be the Lady Narelle. I am sorry that I did not know it was you to begin with. I thought that I would be last to find you, so you must understand that finding you has come as quite a shock." Narelle nodded her head slightly, unsure how he knew whom she was.  
  
"I am Norno, son of Vorindo and a scout for Lord Thranduil and if. "  
  
"Lord Thranduil! Oh bless the Valar I have made it!" Narelle cut him off with her outburst. The elf looked at her confused for a moment before continuing on with what he was saying.  
  
"Yes, Lord Thranduil, and if you will follow me I shall take you to meet him. Come." Norno motioned with his hand for Narelle to follow him as he turned east and began to walk deeper into the forest.  
  
Sighing Narelle began to follow him only a few feet behind. They walked in silence for almost an hour before Narelle's curiosity got the best of her.  
  
"How did you know who I was?" Norno laughed and turned to look at her. "Your father sent a message to my Lord two days ago asking for his help. Apparently his youngest daughter had gone missing over two weeks ago and he had reason to believe that she would be here. Lord Thranduil agreed to help and sent four scouts out into the woods, one in either direction. I was sent west by Legolas, the direction that you, my Lady, happened to be in."  
  
"Legolas? Is he the head of your guard?" Asked Narelle. Norno laughed loudly as if that had been the funniest joke he has ever heard before helping Narelle down a large rock that lay in their path.  
  
"No my Lady, Legolas is not the head of our guard. My father is actually. Legolas is the prince of Greenwood the Great and the heir to the thrown."  
  
"The prince?" Narelle seemed to ponder this for a few moments before answering. "Oh yes I do remember hearing about him at one point or time in my life," she answered.  
  
"You mentioned that your father was the head of the guard, do tell me about him," Narelle asked as they continued to walk.  
  
"My father in a great elf, he goes by the name Vorindo for he is steadfast and extremely powerful. He is a close friend to the King and the prince's teacher." Norno's chest seemed to puff up at the mention of his father, he was very proud of him indeed.  
  
"He sounds like a wonderful elf, I would love to meet him one day," replied Narelle. And it is here where their conversation ended. They continued on in silence for almost two more hours, and as time slipped by the light faded and the wind grew cooler. Narelle noticed that the trees where less and the sun was more. Large patches of sun could be seen now streaking through the trees, the light giving the forest a warm glow. Here the cool breeze spoke a soft song that was neither taunting nor cold. The song made the forest seem even more alive and welcoming.  
  
Narelle took in the beauty of the forest as she walked along behind Norno. As they approached the Kingdom his steps quickened making it harder for Narelle to keep up. Right at the moment when she was about to run to catch up he stopped, causing Narelle to nearly collide with him. She stepped back and watched as he placed his hand around his mouth in a cup formation and made a strange call. Narelle's eyes widened as the call was returned nearly three times. Another call erupted from a tree near by as an elf appeared from its branches and gracefully dropped to the ground.  
  
The elf was taller then Norno and much broader, yet the two shared uncanny resemblance. His eyes were the name deep blue that Norno's eyes possessed and his hair was the same dark blond. The elf studied Narelle before he turned his gaze to meet Norno's.  
  
"I see that the Lady has been found. How far off was she Norno?" The older elf asked. "Not far, only a few leagues." Narelle glared at the two elves that were conversing as if she wasn't around.  
  
"Well I am glad to see that you have found her, it would be a pity for the foolish elf-maiden to get hurt." "Excuse me sir, I do believe that it is not your job to come to any conclusions on my reasons for being here. This business is for the Lord of this land, and not for his guards." Narelle interrupted the older elf before he was able to continue. The elf looked taken back, but soon recovered. The look in his eyes now shown a knew respect for the maiden.  
  
"My Lady Narelle, forgive my harsh words." The elf bowed low showing his apology. "I hope that you except my apology, and I am happy to see you alive, my scouts have been looking for you for almost two days now. " He then turned to Norno and placed his had proudly on his shoulder. "And I am happy to see that my son was the one that has found you." Pride gleamed in both their eyes.  
  
"Your son? Then you must be Vorindo, head of Lord Thranduil's guard," said Narelle as she bowed her head in recognition.  
  
"Indeed I am, and now I shall relieve my son of you and take you to see the King." Vorindo then turned to Norno, "take my place here as guard while I escort her to the King." Norno looked reluctant to leave but he soon turned and disappeared into the surrounding forest.  
  
"Come, we still have an hour or so walk, if we leave now we can make it before the sun falls." And so their journey to Lord Thranduil began.  
  
***********  
  
An hour later Narelle wanted nothing more then some food, a bath and a bed. She could almost feel the warm water soaking her hurting limbs ad smell the soft aroma of lilac and cherry blossoms. Narelle closed her eyes and drifted into the world of pure bliss that her mind had created.  
  
"Milady." Narelle was quickly brought out of her revere at the sound of Vorindo's voice.  
  
"Welcome to Greenwood the Great Lady Narelle, home of Lord Thranduil, Lady Mele and their only son, Prince Legolas."  
  
Narelle couldn't contain the gasp that threatened to spill through her lips as her gaze fell upon the Kingdom of Lord Thranduil. The trees were huge, their massive roots sticking out of the ground in many places making easy areas for shelters and homes. Huge wooden buildings were also built high in the trees. In many places they seemed to be trees themselves, or part of the tree. Long, sturdy rope bridges connected all of the houses and strange rope ladders hung down from the tree's limbs in many places. Past the giant trees was a huge open field filled with tall yellow and purple flowers and wispy green grass. Elven archers could be seen practicing their craft in the distance while maidens could be heard giggling and laughing as they watched their warriors practice.  
  
"This way my Lady." Narelle tore her gaze from the splendid sight of happiness and focused her eyes on the hand that was before her. She looked up to find Vorindo smirking down upon her. Nodding her understanding Narelle placed her small hand in his and was soon lead to the base of one of the great trees. She watched as Vorindo placed his foot in one of the many holes that could be seen throughout the rope and indicated Narelle to do the same. She soon obeyed and placed her foot in the hole directly below his. In reaction he placed his strong arm around her back and whistled. Soon the rope began to lift them high into the air. Narelle quickly looked up only to find two strong elven guards hoisting them up.  
  
Moments later another strong hand was placed before her. She took it carefully and was instantly pulled out of the rope and unto the solid-ness of the rope bridge.  
  
"My Lady, welcome to our home." The elf bowed low causing Narelle to smile and tip her head at him.  
  
"Come, its not much further." Narelle turned towards Vorindo's voice and found him motioning her in front of two massive doors. Four guards stood at the doors, two on each side. Each one kept his gaze forward and motionless, seeing all and yet nothing. Narelle stiffened as the doors opened revealing a huge hall. She felt Vorindo's hand on her shoulder pushing her forward. Narelle was suddenly aware of how horrible she looked. Her clothes, were not only that of a male elf but the were torn and extremely dirty. Her hair stuck to her back in one long, black, heap and her face was covered in dirt. Sighing she tried to ignore the princess within her and took a step forward. Soon one step was followed by two and two by four and before she knew it she was directly in front of Lord Thranduil himself.  
  
The Lord was tall and stern looking. His eyes were a misty dark gray blue and his hair was the palest of blonds. He watched Narelle with interest as she continued to approach his thrown. He took in her tumbled appearance and realized that she had been through a lot, far too much for her to have to discuss it tonight.  
  
When Narelle reached the foot of the Lord's thrown she lifted up her chin and looked him directly in his eyes.  
  
"My Lord, my son found the lost maiden in the eastern part of your land earlier this day." Narelle watched as the Lord's eyes traveled from Vorindo and landed on her. His gaze was so unnerving that it almost caused her to shudder. He sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity to the young maiden before he finally addressed her.  
  
"Lady Narelle, Lord Elrond's youngest of children I have heard much about you," he spoke in a soft yet commanding voice. "I have much to ask you, for you have obviously had quite the journey."  
  
Narelle went to speak but was quickly hushed by his hand. "These questions can wait until you are rested and clean. Now go and rest, I will send word to your father immediately."  
  
Before Narelle could respond a handmaiden was by her side. "This is Nellie, she shall show you to your chamber and help you bathe. I shall send for you in the morning when I wish to speak with you." Being far to weary to speak Narelle merely nodded to the Lord and followed the maiden out of a door in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Vorindo." Said Lord Thranduil, calling the scout to his side. "Send word to my son and the other scouts that the Lady has been found, they should not have to look for something that is not there." 


	5. The Promise of a King

Hey all!! Thank you very much for all of your reviews, especially cysne!! Keep the reviews common and the chapters willa keep common! Disclaimer- I own nothing of Tolkien's!! ENJOY-review!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Promise of a King  
  
Narelle followed Nellie through an array of halls and corridors until they finally reached the chamber that she would be occupying. It was large, and open, with a huge terrace that left the room open to the weather. The bed lay in the middle of the room; it had huge pillars on every corner that held up a thin sheet of blue. The sheet covered up all sides of the bed, creating a soft warm box. The rest of the room was rather bare, with the exception of a small table and a mirror in a far corner.  
  
Narelle quickly stepped to the side as Nellie brushed past her and disappeared around the corner. Soon the sound of water falling into a bath could be heard. Narelle closed her eyes and let herself be taken by the sent that escaped the bathroom. The smell of flowers and the forest filled the air making the room soft and comforting.  
  
Narelle's eyes snapped open as Nellie rounded the corner and approached her. The young maiden stopped directly in front of Narelle.  
  
"My Lady, your bath is ready. If you will remove your clothes and place then upon the bed I shall return soon with a new dress for you to wear and some warm food." Narelle nodded absentmindedly as she watched the maiden leave through the door quietly.  
  
Sighing, Narelle looked down at her clothes and tried to decide were to begin. Groaning she pulled off her boots revealing delicate toes. Next came the dirty trousers, and last the ripped tunic. Placing them all upon the bed, she walked around the corner and approached the bath. The water was so hot; steam drifted off of it and filled the room. Petals of pink and purple floated around upon the top of the water giving it a slightly pink glow.  
  
Narelle slid one long leg into the hot pool, testing it, before allowing the other to follow. She hissed as the hot water hit her scratched and soar back. The beast's club and done more damage then she had expected. Soon her entire body was submerged in the hot bath that Narelle would have explained as ecstasy.  
  
Narelle laid there for what seemed like hours before Nellie entered into the chamber carrying a new dress and some food.  
  
"My Lady, I have returned, it would be best if you ate something and then rested."  
  
"I shall be out in a moment," Narelle replied. She reluctantly slid out of the bath and wrapped a long robe around herself that had been left beside the bath.  
  
Nellie looked up to find Narelle walking towards her with a small smile upon her face. "I thank you for all that you have done for me, the bath calmed my nerves." Narelle sat upon the bed and began to eat the sweat berries and warm bread that Nellie had placed before her.  
  
"If you will not be needing anything else my Lady, I will be going."  
  
"Oh, of course Nellie, you are free to go as you wish," Narelle said back after swallowing a mouth full of food  
  
The maiden bowed before turning on her heal and leaving the room. Narelle quickly finished her meal and pushed the plate aside. She gracefully got up from the bed and walked out to the terrace. Closing her eyes, she let the cool night air hit her face and dry what was still wet of her hair. Smiling, she reopened her eyes and glanced up into the wonder of the full moon. Small specs of light lit up the sky and made patterns upon its dark vastness.  
  
Narelle gave the magical sky one last glace before turning around and reentering her chamber. She pulled off the wet robe and slid the gown that Nellie had left her over her shoulders. Narelle then walked around the room and blew out what candles were lit before crawling into the bed and drowning in it's softness. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips before she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*********  
  
"Legolas! Your highness I know that you are near for your tracks end here!" An elf by the name of Veryo shouted.  
  
"Lego-," Veryo's ranting was cut short by the appearance of an elf in front of him. Veryo glared at the elf before he began again. Your father has ordered that all scouts sent to find the maiden are to return to the palace. Of course, I was the one sent to find you, which, may I mention, is the hardest task of all. And may I say Milord that tonight was the one night I am able to spend with my wife. And who knows how lon-" Legolas' hand quickly shut him up. " I do not believe that it is my fault that you are a bad scout Veryo," Legolas said as he began to walk home. Veryo glared at him once more before falling into place beside him.  
  
"How long had you been following me for?"  
  
"Practically since you began," Legolas said with a smug smile. "Why is my father calling us back? Has word been sent that the maiden was seen elsewhere?" Legolas stated before Veryo could reply to his earlier confession.  
  
"Nay, she has been found," came Veryo's reply.  
  
"Found? By whom?"  
  
"Norno found her on the western borders of the kingdom. He immediately brought her to your father and now she rests within the kingdom walls."  
  
" So she is here then?" Legolas stopped and looked at Veryo with question written upon his face.  
  
"Yes Milord, she is here." The two began to walk again. "Have you seen her?" Legolas asked suddenly. "Nay, Lord Thranduil had sent her to her chamber before I was called into the Great Hall by Vorindo, but Norno has most obviously seen her. Come, if we hurry we may catch him before he sleeps!" Legolas smiled and ran after Veryo's retreating form.  
  
***********  
  
Narelle was awaken deep into the night by the sound of soft voices. Frowning, she followed the sound out onto her terrace and peered into the darkness. Her sharp eyes caught sight of three figures walking towards the palace in the dark. Soon her ears could just barely make out what they were saying.  
  
"Tell me Norno, is it true about the elves that dwell in Rivendell? Is her hair as dark as the night sky?" Legolas chuckled as Veryo hammered Norno with questions concerning the maiden.  
  
"Yes Veryo, her hair is as dark as the night shy if not darker, and her eyes, as said, are nearly as dark," replied Norno.  
  
"An elf with eyes so dark. I never believed it to be true," exclaimed Veryo.  
  
"It is rare, but not impossible, for eyes to be so dark Veryo," added Legolas. He listened intently on his companion's conversation for moments longer before his gaze landed on something standing upon a far terrace watching them in the dark. He looked harder into the dark hoping to catch the eyes of the thing watching them. Suddenly, he caught the faint glow of eyes peering back at him. The figure held his gaze and even began to leave the shadow of the darkness. Legolas felt a strange warmth and power wash over him. He was caught, he couldn't move, nor did he want to. The eyes seemed to be controlling him in the strangest way.  
  
Legolas tore his gaze away from the terrace as a load crack echoed through the forest. "Merely a tree falling", he thought in his head. Sighing, he cast one last glance toward the terrace before turning back to his friends, whom were now discussing the best ways to kill cave trolls without receiving any harm. Shaking his head, he quickly caught up to the two elves and joined in on their conversation.  
  
**********  
  
Narelle stood motionless on her terrace staring out into the dark, her eyes holding a look of terror and amazement. The sound of voices had woken her up only moments earlier and she had followed them out onto her terrace. She watched the three figures talk and laugh in the dark before one of them noticed her watching. She had backed away into the shadows hoping to hide herself from the other's eyes, but he soon found her. She stood, motionless, waiting for him to do something, but her never did. He simply stared deep into her eyes, as if he was peering into her soul. Narelle felt a wave of power flow through her, as if she could control him. But, the power became too much and she struggled to tare her gaze away from his. Silently, in her head, she prayed for a tree, or something, to fall and startle the elf. Not a moment later the sound of a tree falling echoed through the forest.  
  
Narelle had watched as the elf looked out into the forest then back at her before running after his friends. She didn't know what to think. Questions rushed through her head as she tried to sort everything out. Had she caused the tree to fall? And what of the power that she felt when she had looked into the other elf's eyes?  
  
Narelle shook her head and blinked her eyes before rushing back into her room and falling upon her bed. It was hours before she finally found peace.  
  
***************  
  
Narelle awoke hours later to the soft sound of birds chirping and the warm sunlight on her face. Smiling she stretched and peered outside. Elves could already be seen everywhere; some were practicing while others were laughing and picking flowers. Narelle was about to rise when the door to her chamber flew open revealing a smiling Nellie.  
  
"Come my Lady, you must rise and greet the day along with the rest of us." As Nellie approached, Narelle noticed that she held a beautiful light blue gown in her hands. Sighing she rose out of the bed and began to undress. Nellie helped her slide on the gown and began to button it up.  
  
"It fits you well my Lady," said Nellie in a soft voice.  
  
"Do not call me that, simply Narelle will do." "As you wish." Silence followed as Nellie finished buttoning the gown and lead Narelle over to a small table with a mirror perched on top of it. She then took out a brush and began to brush Narelle's long hair. It was here when Narelle finally studied Nellie. She had long blond hair that nearly reached her hips and piercing blue eyes. She was beautiful, even more so then the average elf.  
  
"My eyes have never looked upon hair this color." Narelle looked up and caught Nellie's gaze for a moment in the mirror. "Most of my kin have hair this color, my mother and her kin are the only one whom have hair light in color," Narelle answered.  
  
"I have also never seen eyes that dark before, not even on a human. You know most think you to be nothing but a legend, a myth. I once believed you to be." Nellie stopped brushing Narelle's hair and looked at her through the mirror.  
  
"I'm sorry if my looks unnerve you," Narelle stated softly. Nellie held her gaze for moments longer before she returned her attention to Narelle's hair.  
  
"There," said Nellie, as she put the last finishing touches upon Narelle's hair. It was halfway pulled back in an array of twists and braids.  
  
"I'm sorry if my words offended you earlier, I never meant any harm. You must understand that most elves here have never seen another elf with dark hair and eyes." Narelle smiled slightly at her words. "Do not worry for I take no offence, many share your curiosity, but I do assure you that in Rivendell, dark hair is not uncommon."  
  
"Then, one day I must travel with you to Rivendell, for I would very much enjoy to be surrounded by your people. On the subject of Rivendell Narelle, why did you leave your home?" Narelle's head shot up at this. "What makes you believe that I left? I could have been taken," Narelle shot back.  
  
"I'm not blind, nor am I stupid. You left, not taken. I am not the only one whom sees this."  
  
"Such things are not your concern," said Narelle. Nellie was evidently taken back, for she stared wide-eyed into the mirror. Narelle immediately felt horrible for snapping at the maiden. Sighing she decided to tell her only part of the truth, she would leave out the fact that something was calling her there. "I felt caged in Rivendell, my father rarely allows me to do anything outside of his borders. I could not go to Lothlorien for my grandmother resides there. The only place left was Greenwood the Great, so to Greenwood the Great I came."  
  
Nellie said nothing; she merely nodded and stepped back from Narelle showing that she was finished. Narelle turned in her chair and faced the maiden.  
  
"I wish to stay here, if only for a time. My heart is all ready lighter and happier. I-," Narelle quickly shut her mouth and shook her head. "I'm sorry, you do not need to here this, please forgive me for pouring out my heart and sole upon your feet."  
  
"Oh no my Lady.Narelle, I do not mind in the least. If Lord Thranduil allows you to stay inside his realm then I promise you now that we will make the best of friends. I to understand your need for escape, together we can learn to cope. But, now you must speak to the Lord, many questions I fear he has for you."  
  
Narelle barely controlled herself from groaning as Nellie led her out of the chamber and down the hall.  
  
*********  
  
Nellie led Narelle over many rope bridges and down many hallways before they came to a small room high in the trees. Narelle turned to ask Nellie where they were when she realized she was gone. With a shrug of her shoulders Narelle began to examine the small room she occupied. Books of various sizes lined the room while a lone desk full of papers sat in the far corner. She started to look over the books when a voice startled her.  
  
"I have sent messengers to Rivendell to inform your father that you are safe in Greenwood the Great." Narelle spun around only to be greeted by Lord Thranduil.  
  
" I thank you my Lord, for everything. I feel as if I have only been a burden to you," Narelle said in a soft voice.  
  
"You have not been a burden at all Lady Narelle. It is my duty as King to protect whom ever needs it inside my realm."  
  
" Then I thank you for the kindness that you show your people and the lost elves whom enter your realm."  
  
" Is that all you are Narelle? A lost elf? I feel as though there is more to your story then you wish to tell." Lord Thranduil walked over to his chair and sat down in it before he began again.  
  
" I wish to know why you were found in my realm, alone. Lord Elrond believed you were taken, yet you were alone, and unharmed, which leads me to believe that he was not correct in his assumption. Am I correct? "  
  
" You are my Lord," Narelle answered quietly letting her eyes focus on her feet.  
  
" In the race of men you may be old Narelle, but among your people you are young and need protection. Why would you be foolish enough to leave the safety of your home? " Lord Thranduil asked in a stern voice.  
  
" My reasons are my own my Lord." Narelle lifted her head in defiance.  
  
" So you had a reason? "  
  
"Aye my Lord, I had a reason for leaving Rivendell and coming to Greenwood the Great."  
  
" So you meant to come to Greenwood the Great?" Narelle mentally slapped herself. Why had she let that slip?  
  
" Aye my Lord, I meant to come to your realm."  
  
" May I ask why? "  
  
" You may ask, but you may not receive an answer." Narelle was getting worked up. Lord Thranduil could tell that he was not going to get anything out of her by force; he would have to coax it out of her.  
  
" Narelle, I only ask these questions so I can help. Yes your reasons for coming to my Kingdom are your own, but as King I feel that I must know why you wished to come here. If you were foolish enough to venture forth into the unknown alone then your reasoning must be great."  
  
Narelle one again focused her eyes on her feet and silently debated what she should do. She had three choices, she could bow her head in mock defeat and show the cowardly maiden in her, she could defend herself and anger him once again or she could gather her strength and tell him the truth, well part of it anyway. Deciding the latter of the three was the smartest and easiest choice she lifted her eyes back up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Foolish it was, I know this now. But I find it unfair to accuse me of stupidity when you have not heard my reasoning." Seeing that he was not going to respond Narelle continued.  
  
" I left Rivendell to come here because it was a prison, not a home. My father wished me to be something I am not and treated me as if I was some beast that needed a cage to live. He gives me no freedom to go where I please or do what I enjoy. You might say it is just protection but he allows my sister to do so much more." Gathering the last of her strength Narelle finished her speech.  
  
"I came here to escape that. I wish to learn how to fight, to protect myself, and mainly to be free to do what I wish, something my father forbids me to do."  
  
" Your father has reason to forbid such things, for you are a maiden and should act like one. Fighting is a man's job." Narelle's eyes turned black as she felt a strange anger within herself.  
  
"Then you are as foolish as he! A woman in only as weak as a man makes her out to be! Why is it so hard for an elf to believe that adventure is a longing that also burns in a maiden's heart?"  
  
" Silence!" Lord Thranduil leaped out of the chair he was sitting in to stand in front of her. Both of there eyes were dark with anger.  
  
" Foolish I know I was, but I only wish to learn to track and hunt and fight, a warrior I do not wish to become. I only wish to be capable of taking care of myself, so I do not have to depend on any elf or man."  
  
After a long silence Lord Thranduil finally parted his eyes, which had softened, from hers. He turned his back to Narelle and looked out one of the windows that lined the small room. He stood there for what felt like hours contemplating what he should do. After thinking long and hard he came to a decision.  
  
"I know that you are not telling me the entire truth, you came here for another reason, a reason that I do not think even you know of. But, I shall push it no further and.by your father's leave you may reside in my kingdom, for as long as you wish." He released a long breath before continuing.  
  
" And if he does not bid you to return to Rivendell then we will talk of training, of sorts." He turned to face the now speechless maiden, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
" Of course I will not go against your father's wishes, but some things he need not know of." Lord Thranduil's face broke out into a smile as he looked upon Narelle, who by all means was shocked.  
  
"You are allowing me to stay," Narelle stammered out.  
  
"Only if you wish to."  
  
"Wish to? There is nothing in the world that I wish for more!"  
  
"When shall my father arrive? For I must speak with him immediately! Oh, he must let me stay!" Lord Thranduil smiled.  
  
" As I said before, I sent word out to him the moment you arrived. If all goes well he should be here within two week's time. And when he does arrive Greenwood the Great will welcome you both properly, until then I wish for you rest and enjoy your stay."  
  
" Then your wish in my command Milord," Narelle answered, her face still beaming.  
  
" And I now bid you leave Lady Narelle. Tonight you shall eat at my table along with my family and we shall learn more about you."  
  
" Until then Milord." Narelle bowed slightly then exited the room, a smile still playing upon her lips. 


	6. The Arrival of Lord Elrond

******************** Hello! Here is chapter 6 (YAY) Sorry that it took me so long! I will try my best to make the chapters come faster. And I promise that they will begin to get interesting! Sorry about any mistakes, I need a beta reader very badly (any readers out there that are willing to take the job please help!!) Anywho, I hope that you enjoy it, and pleeeeease leave a review if you are reading this! It seems that only 4 or 5 people are interested and I would love of know if there are more of you! And CYSNE thank you again for you wonderful reviews!!! Also.I have looked over this as closely as I can but there still might be this one little problem...if anyone sees the name LUNA...ignore it. Luna = Nellie, I think that I have fixed all of the mistakes but if not then please bring it to my attention..THANKS!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Arrival of Lord Elrond  
  
Days had passed and still no word from Lord Elrond had arrived. Narelle spent most of her time wandering around the palace grounds with Nellie at her side. Nellie had quickly become a close friend, simply because Narelle was hardly ever around anyone else. The last time she had seen Lord Thranduil had been the night she had eaten dinner with him and Lady Mele. Dinner was simple and inviting. Both the Lord and Lady were incredibly kind and lighthearted all through dinner, which had made Narelle feel even more at ease. Though, the Lord had mumbled a few rather harsh words about their son not being present at dinner. Lady Mele had quickly quieted him though, and dinner had continued without a flaw.  
  
Narelle awoke early that morning to the sound of birds and the song of the wind in the leaves. She quickly dressed and left her chamber in search for Nellie. After nearly an hour of searching she gave up and sat down upon a small bench, high in the trees that faced the practice fields.  
  
"Narelle?" Narelle slowly turned, a smile across her face, at the sound of Lady Mele's soft voice. "Yes it is I, my Lady," said Narelle. Lady Mele smiled warmly and gracefully sat down beside Narelle. "Narelle I feel that it will be a terrible thing if Lord Elrond does not allow you to stay in Greenwood."  
  
"Why is this, my Lady?" Narelle asked will a puzzled look across her face. Lady Mele let out a small chuckle and looped her arm with Narelle's. "Simply because I have become so accustom to having a young maiden around that I can treat as my daughter, that I don't think I would ever let you leave---with or with out his permission." Narelle laughed and followed Lady Mele's gaze out to the practice fields.  
  
"Nellie is out in one of the southern fields with Legolas and Veryo today. Whenever Nellie can pull Legolas from practicing or scouting the three spend the day together out in the wood," said Lady Mele, still staring out into the open field.  
  
"I fear my Lady, that you already know me better then anyone." "No my child, I simply heard you asking one of the guards if they had seen her," said Lady Mele, trying to hold in a smile. Narelle laughed at the older elf's confession.  
  
"I fear the he works himself far to hard. His father pushes him so much that I am terrified that one day he will simply leave," Lady Mele stated almost to herself. "Whom," Narelle asked as she turned her face to look at her companion. Lady Mele let out a sigh before answering. "My son," she stated softly, her eyes staring unfocused into the field that lay before them.  
  
Narelle sat silently taking in the look of sorrow that was spread across Lady Mele's face. "My Lady I---," Narelle was caught short by the sound of another's voice.  
  
"Your Highness, my Lady, Lord Thranduil wanted me to inform you that Lord Elrond has sent a messenger to us today," Narelle's eyes grew large and a smile played on her lips.  
  
"What was said in the message Milord?"  
  
"Only that Lord Elrond is on his way to the Kingdom and should arrive by the next sun." The guards bowed again and retreated out of the room leaving the two ladies alone again.  
  
" The sun shall not only bring the coming of tomorrow but the fate of my future," Narelle said under her breath. "Then let tomorrow be a bright day for us all," Mele smiled at Narelle before returning her gaze to her kingdom.  
  
*************  
  
Narelle woke up with the rising of the sun as she usually did. She frowned as she realized today her father would arrive and her fate would be decided. Narelle pulled herself out of the warm soft covers and walked out onto her terrace breathing in the smell of a new day. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Nellie open the door to her room and walk it.  
  
"Narelle? Narelle, where are you?"  
  
"I am here Nellie, on the terrace." Nellie walked out onto the terrace and stood by Narelle. "What's wrong? You seem lost in your thoughts this morn." Narelle took in a deep breath and turned to Nellie smiling.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Its only that my father shall be arriving today and I am afraid of the news he might bring." Nellie eyes grew in size.  
  
"Your father? Oh by the Valar! Lord Elrond is arriving today! Oh you should smile my Lady for tonight a banquet shall be held in your father's name! Do not fear. Tonight will be a night of fun and happiness!" Nellie's face was full of joy as she started to dance around the terrace.  
  
"We shall dance and sing the night away! Tonight you shall meet all of Greenwood!"  
  
Nellie spun around until she reached Narelle. Then grabbing her hands she made them spin together.  
  
"Tonight might be the night when a handsome elf sweeps you off your feet and into the arms of love!" Narelle laughed as Nellie spun them faster and faster instantly lifting her spirits.  
  
"Nellie if you do not cease your dreadful spinning you might kill the poor maiden whom everyone wants to meet." Narelle and Nellie stopped spinning and ran over to the railing of the terrace looking down onto two elves.  
  
"Oh Legolas you will regret your words you filthy elf! Tonight I will stomp on your feet when we dance!" Nellie shot down at him.  
  
"Nay Nellie, my feet will be saved, for my night will be dancing with the maiden that stands silently beside you." Legolas turned his gaze to land on Narelle. Narelle was shocked, to say the least, at his words. She stood frozen for a moment before shooting a smart remark back at him.  
  
"Is this so your highness?"  
  
"Yes my Lady. I do believe it to be true," Legolas smiled up at her.  
  
"Well we will see how this will work for I will be dancing with the fine elf beside you as the night wears away. I do not think I could find time enough to share even one dance with you." Narelle stood silently with her chin held high waiting for Legolas' response. After a moment a smile appeared upon his face.  
  
"I will have a dance with you my Lady, even if I must fight this elf for it." Legolas gestured towards Norno whom stood silently beside him staring up at the two maidens.  
  
"Norno will you fight for my honor? Or will you let this elf steal me away from you?"  
  
"I am sorry my Lady, but I would surly loose a match with the prince." Narelle opened her mouth in mock surprise.  
  
"And why would this be my Lord? I thought that you were among the best!"  
  
"In all due respect my Lady I am. Though the Lord and Lady might have my head if I hurt their son!" Narelle and Nellie laughed as Legolas glared at Norno.  
  
Norno shrugged his shoulders at the ladies and ran off into the woods with Legolas on his tail. The two maidens stood there laughing before a loud voice made them abruptly stop.  
  
"Nellie! Child! Your job is to prepare the young princess for her father's arrival as I asked you to do nearly an hour ago! Do not just stand there child! Begin warming water for her bath, her father shall arrive any moment!" One of Lady Mele's older handmaidens yelled. Nellie nodded her head and started off of the terrace. As abruptly as the older elf had arrived she left, leaving Narelle and Nellie alone in the now silent room. Both maidens shared one last laugh as they entered the bathing chamber and began to prepare..  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
An hour later Narelle was dressed in a dark purple flowing gown and seated in front of a mirror were Nellie was working on weaving little white flowers into her intricate hair. Small braids could be seen throughout her hair while two strands of hair laid woven in different ways in front of her pointed ears. Half of her hair was pulled back in knots and braids to keep it from falling into her face.  
  
"Perfect," Nellie smiled triumphantly into the mirror.  
  
"Come, let us find Lord Thranduil and see what we are to do before the arrival of your father." Narelle nodded and rose to follow Nellie out her chamber door. She walked slowly dreading what was to come. She suddenly stopped and stared at the door. Nellie looked at her with a questioning gaze.  
  
"What is wrong?" Nellie asked. Narelle sunk back into her chair and frowned. "What if my father is not far off Nellie? What if he takes me home without question? I do not want to leave," said Narelle quietly. Nellie smiled sadly and crouched down in front of Narelle.  
  
"Do not worry your mind with such thing as of yet." Nellie then squeezed Narelle's hand offering more support. Narelle nodded and rose from her chair once again. "Shall we be off?" She asked in a lighter tone.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
Narelle and Nellie walked into the main hall where they assumed Lord Thranduil would be. Sure enough the Lord and his queen where seated awaiting the news of Lord Elrond's arrival. Narelle and Nellie walked gracefully to the foot of the thrones and bowed low. Nellie walked off to stand in the corner of the room along with the other handmaidens leaving Narelle standing still and tall before the King and Queen.  
  
"My Lord, Lady, have you heard any news concerning my father's arrival?"  
  
"Yes Lady Narelle, a messenger arrived not long ago carrying the message that your father is within two miles from my Kingdom. He shall arrive any moment. And tonight we will hold a feast in your family's name," Lord Thranduil answered Narelle in a calm voice.  
  
"I thank you my Lord. When, might I ask, will you discuss my future with him?"  
  
"Tomorrow morn your fate shall be decided," came his reply.  
  
"Do not talk of fate in such away Thranduil. You sound as if the child might be sentenced to death!" Lady Mele smiled down on Narelle trying to comfort her.  
  
"Returning to Rivendell might equal death for me my Lady," said Narelle softly.  
  
"Nay, I do not believe so, but let us not dwell on such problems now, for I do believe your father has arrived." Narelle turned around to see her father being led in by a group of guards. The moment Lord Elrond saw Narelle his eyes widened and he started to jog towards her.  
  
"Narelle! Oh my child!" Elrond hugged his daughter tightly before letting her go and stepping back.  
  
"Were you harmed in any way? How do you feel? Oh thank the Valar you are alive!" Lord Elrond asked her before pulling Narelle into another suffocating hug.  
  
"Father I'm fine. See I am all in one piece." Narelle pulled out from their hug and gestured to herself.  
  
"I am not hurt in anyway. The Lord and Lady of Greenwood have been very kind to me during my stay." Lord Elrond looked over his daughter once more before he was satisfied. Smiling he grabbed her hands one last time before letting go and turning to Lord Thranduil and Lady Mele.  
  
"I am in the greatest of dept to you. You could not imagine the relief I felt when I received your message of my daughter's whereabouts." Lord Thranduil smiled and stepped down from his throne.  
  
"You forget, old friend, I have a child of my own. I understand completely your feelings." Lady Mele rose to stand beside her husband.  
  
"Come Elrond; let us not speak of sad things now, for tonight a feast shall be held. Let tomorrow be the day of decisions."  
  
"Decisions?" Lord Elrond looked to Thranduil for an explanation.  
  
"Yes, but let us not think of them now. Come we have much to talk about for it has been some time since we have last looked upon each other!"  
  
With that the two Lords walked out of the main hall and into Lord Thranduil's study. Narelle stood still staring at the retreating form of her father. Shaken from her thoughts by a comforting hand on her shoulder Narelle turned to gaze into the kind eyes of Lady Mele.  
  
"Nellie! Come here child," Nellie ran up to Lady Mele and bowed.  
  
"Come children! Tonight shall be a night of dancing and song! Let us prepare!" The three maidens walked out of the room with their arms around each other awaiting what the night shall bring. 


	7. The Balcony

Hey guys! Here is chapter 7 (woohoo!!) I wanted to let you know that chapters 4,5,6 have all been fixed up a little. Nothing big so there is really no reason to go back and read them unless you really want to. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and please review! OH.chapters and 8 and 9 are complete as well so if you guys really wanna see them soon then...REVIEW *smiles sweetly* Disclaimer- you know the drill  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Balcony  
  
Nellie was circling Narelle trying to decide if she was finished or not. Narelle was dressed in a gown the color of the darkest wine. Silver lined every corner of the gown making the dress glow. The arms of the gown came to a pointed tip nearly touching the floor while the end of the gown covered Narelle's feet completely. Little silver slippers were placed upon Narelle's feet, though they could not be seen. The gowns neckline was square, low and spread out on her shoulders exposing her collarbones perfectly. A necklace, silver in color, of a leaf was placed upon her neck while a ring of the purest mithril was placed upon her finger. Her hair was half way down and in waves. The part that was up was intertwined will bright silver string laced with wine red flowers. A small silver crown that contained one burgundy jewel that fell between her eyebrows was placed on her head.  
  
"You look beautiful Milady." Nellie stopped circling Narelle and pushed her in front of a mirror. Narelle took in her appearance and smiled softly. "As do you Nellie."  
  
Nellie did look stunning. Her long blond hair was left strait with the exception of a few small braids spun together in the back. Her dress was the darkest of greens with a low back and long arms. Upon her neck lay a small flower given to her by Norno not long ago. Two rings graced her fingers: one a gift from Legolas and the other a gift from her father.  
  
Nellie glanced into the mirror once before turning to Narelle and smiling. "Shall we be off?" Narelle nodded her head and motioned towards the door.  
  
Nellie turned and began for the door. She looped her arm with Narelle's before swinging the door open. Both maidens stopped abruptly upon seeing Norno on the other side of the door preparing to knock. Norno stood still staring at the two maidens with his hand still in the air as if he was going to knock. Seconds passed and still he did not move.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Nellie asked. Norno shook his head as if coming from a state of shock before answering.  
  
"I came to escort you do dinner Nellie."  
  
"And what are we to do with Narelle? Simply leave her?" Nellie asked Norno in a rushed voice.  
  
"Nay we are not to leave her here. Legolas was to escort her, though he seems to have disappeared, therefore I have been ordered to escort you--- both of you, to your father. Lord Thranduil wishes to announce you and have both of you enter together."  
  
"As he wishes." Narelle stated as she walked completely out of her chamber and closed the door. She then turned to Norno and gesturing down the hall stated. "Escort us Lord." Norno laughed and walked down the hall with a maiden on each arm.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^ "Stop fidgeting Narelle."  
  
"I apologize father."  
  
"Do not apologize, simply stop."  
  
Narelle and Lord Elrond stood just out side of the main door leading into the main hall waiting to be announced as Lord Thranduil had requested. Narelle was fidgeting with her dress, for they had been standing there for nearly a half hour, and she was getting rather bored. Lord Elrond cast Narelle a worried look before turning back towards the door and silently waiting.  
  
"Are you truly happy that I am safe father, or is this simply a show while we are in Greenwood," Narelle asked suddenly. She kept her gaze ahead and unfocused as she waited for her father's reply.  
  
Lord Elrond let out a sigh and turned towards his daughter. Narelle refused to meet his gaze as he had hoped, so he simply began without her attention. "I know that you are not happy in Imladris, and I know that this unhappiness is entirely my fault. But, please believe me when I say that I have my reasons, I do not try to make you unhappy." Lord Elrond's hand cupped Narelle's chin and forced her to look at him. "Do you understand?" He asked quietly.  
  
Narelle looked at him for a moment, defiance shown in her eyes. "No." She said as she jerked her chin out of his hand and walked over to the balcony. Lord Elrond dropped his hand by his side in defeat. "I am only trying to protect you Narelle."  
  
"From what!" She nearly yelled. Narelle whipped around to look at him, Lord Elrond noticed that he eyes shown black. Narelle saw the sadness in her father's face and instantly relaxed. "From what?" She asked quieter.  
  
Lord Elrond covered the distance between them so he was face to face with his daughter. "You shall know soon enough, and when you do, the hatred that you feel towards me will subside." Narelle nodded her head in understanding, knowing that she would get nothing more from her father tonight.  
  
"I--." Lord Elrond was cut short by the doors of the ballroom opening. Light flooded onto the darkened balcony making Narelle's pupils retract quickly. "It is time." The guard stated flatly. Narelle stepped up beside her father and looped her arm with his. Lord Elrond smiled softly before the two walked towards the opened doors and into the ballroom.  
  
*^*^*^*^* "And now, my honored guests, I give to you the very reason of this feast. Please welcome with open hearts Lord Elrond of Imladris and his daughter Narelle."  
  
Narelle sucked in a breath as she entered the ballroom. The room was filled with elves, all silent, and all staring at her. She felt enclosed and vulnerable; with all her strength she puffed up her chest and raised her chin trying to show that royal blood flowed through her veins. Soon the ballroom exploded with the sound of cheers of elves clapping and yelling their welcome. Lord Elrond guided his daughter over to sit beside the queen before he took his spot next to Lord Thranduil.  
  
"Let the feast begin!"  
  
Another set of clapping and cheers erupted as Lord Thranduil finally took his seat. Dinner went by quickly for Narelle. Nellie, who was now seated beside her, spent most of the time pointing out different elves that she wished Narelle could meet. Before they knew it they were being led down to an open room decorated with dim lights and beautiful tapestries. Soon music could be heard and dancing began. Narelle was soon left alone in the corner of the room. Nellie had been whisked away by many handsome elves as soon as dancing had begun. Narelle could feel many elves looking at her and speaking in whispers. She felt uncomfortable and was about to find away out when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
  
"My Lady, I have been watching you from across the room throughout the night and I wonder now if our night of dancing could begin." Narelle turned to see Norno smiling back at her with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"My Lord." Narelle bowed. "I would be honored." Norno smiled and taking Narelle's hand led her to the dance floor.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
Narelle laughed for the hundredth time that night as Norno spun her in a circle once again. The night had ended up being wonderful. As soon as Norno led Narelle to the dance floor elves flocked to dance with her. The only elf that had not asked her to dance was Legolas. Narelle was still waiting patiently for Legolas to fight Norno for her love as he declared he would earlier. Narelle had been watching Legolas out of the corner of her eye the entire night. He sat quietly in a corner, alone and watching. Every few minutes a few brave maidens would approach him hoping to receive a dance, though every time they were kindly turned down. Though, a few moments earlier Legolas had disappeared from his corner and was nowhere to be found. Narelle walked gracefully off the dance floor declaring she needed to rest for only a moment. She soon found the balcony that was attached to the ballroom and walking out on it took in a deep breath of air. The wind lightly blew her hair behind her as she looked out into the night sky. She sighed and closed her eyes relaxing against the railing that ran along the balcony. Narelle's eyes darted open as soon as she felt someone watching her. She looked deep into the forest hoping to catch a glimpse of the thing watching her. Her breathing deepened when her eyes caught site of a shadow moving in the dark. As soon as the moment had come, it went. Narelle took one last deep breath before turning quickly and heading inside.  
  
"Wait." Narelle's head shot to the other side of the balcony; there a figure shaped as an elf approached her.  
  
"I've been watching you dance through out the night."  
  
"I know; I have been watching you also." The elf came out of the shadows revealing himself.  
  
"Walk with me my Lady." Legolas offered his hand to Narelle while speaking gently. Narelle slipped her hand into his as if she was in a trance. Her dark brown eyes glued to his piercing blue ones.  
  
"As you wish." Narelle heard herself say, though she didn't remember opening her mouth. They started to walk towards the end of the balcony; their gazes staying locked the entire time.  
  
"Narelle! Narelle! Are you out here?" Narelle whipped around towards the sound of the voice, instantly shaken from the trance she was in.  
  
"Norno, I am over here." Norno turned towards the voice with a smile on his face. His smile soon dropped as soon as he saw Narelle's hand clasped in Legolas'.  
  
"Oh, forgive me my Lady I thought you were alone." Norno started to turn back inside.  
  
"Norno, wait I was just returning inside. Are you ready for another dance?" Narelle let go of Legolas' hands and ran towards Norno, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
Before reaching Norno Narelle shot a glace back into the vast darkness deep into the woods, an eerie feeling filling her. The wind seemed to blow a wicked voice into her ears. She squinted her eyes trying to make out the figure in the darkness. A feeling of hate and darkness filled her as if something had entered her soul, yet instead of feeling empty she felt full and alive. As the voice entered her soul she could feel her eyes change black. Her breath began deep and her eyes unseeing. The only sound in her ears was the dark voice chanting his words louder and louder.  
  
"Narelle?"  
  
Narelle's eyes shot back to Norno's. She shook her head as if waking from a dream. Suddenly the wind stopped and with it the voices. She nearly lost her balance as she felt the darkness leave her soul. Shaking her head once more she turned her head to Norno; a smile lit her face as if nothing had happened. Norno instantly lit up as he grabbed her hands and pulled her inside laughing. Legolas stood, alone, on the balcony watching the retreating form of his best friend and the strange maiden whom had come into his life. Letting out a sigh he turned and rested his hands on the railing of the balcony. He stared out into the darkness and let the soft, warm breeze wash over his face. "One day I shall get to talk to you," he said quietly to himself. 


	8. The Choices of a Father

Heya everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope that you enjoy it and pleassseee leave feedback. I would like to know if you like where this is going or if you want to see anything happen. So, please, leave a review! *Pouts* Anyways! On with the story! Disclaimer- you know the drill!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Choices of a Father  
  
"Narelle! Come wake! The day is starting and the fate of your future is only moments away!" Narelle awoke to the sound of Nellie's urgent voice.  
  
"Come! Into the bath you go. You have much to do before you can confront your father." Narelle quickly got out of bed and made her way to the bath chamber. She slid out of her sleeping gown and into the warm water. She smiled as her thoughts drifted into the night before.  
  
"Nellie, last night was wonderful was it not? The singing, the dancing, the balcony." Narelle's words drifted off at the memory of the balcony.  
  
"The balcony?" Narelle heard Nellie say from the other room. "What happened upon the balcony?" Narelle chose not to look at Nellie's questioning face as it appeared around the corner.  
  
"I'm not sure, it was strange. Something in the dark entranced me Nellie. then the feeing. something filled my soul. something evil. Then his eyes where so warm and kind so kind."  
  
Narelle's words could barely be heard as she continued to stare at absolutely nothing. Nellie looked at Narelle strangely before shaking her head and walking up to the bathtub and crouching down to be eye level with Narelle.  
  
"Who entranced you Narelle," she asked quietly.  
  
"Hmmmm." Narelle turned her head to look into Nellie's eyes.  
  
"Who was on the balcony with you?" Nellie repeated her question.  
  
"Oh! No one. It is not of importance." Nellie stared at Narelle for moments longer before leaving Narelle alone to bathe.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Nearly an hour later, Narelle was dressed and ready to confront her father. She paced back and forth in her room mumbling under her breath waiting for Lord Thranduil to call upon her. Nellie sat upon Narelle's bed watching her pace in anticipation. A knock on the door made both maidens stop what they were doing and stare at the large piece of wood as if it was going to kill them. Nellie broke from her trance first and, rising off the bed, walked over to the door. Collecting herself she gave Narelle one last glance and opened the door.  
  
"Milady." The elf on the other side of the door bowed while Nellie simply nodded her head.  
  
"Lord Thranduil is ready to speak with Lady Narelle," said the elf.  
  
"Send word to our Lord that we will arrive shortly." The elf bowed once more and disappeared around the corner. Nellie turned to Narelle, a worried look upon her brow.  
  
"Come, let us hope the news is good." Narelle nodded and strode out of the door, trying her best to look confident.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Narelle followed Nellie down many halls before they came to the door leading to Lord Thranduil's study. Nellie squeezed Narelle's hand before leaving her to stand before the door by herself. Narelle straightened her back and lifted her chin before carefully opening the door and entering the room.  
  
"Narelle, child, please come sit here." Lord Thranduil gestured to a chair that sat across from Lord Elrond. Narelle nodded and walked over to the chair. She carefully sat down and looked expectedly at her father. Lord Elrond turned to his daughter and looked sadly into her eyes.  
  
"You wish to reside in Greenwood." It was more of a statement then a question. Narelle glanced down at her hands before meeting her father's gaze. "Yes father," she said quietly.  
  
"You came here for a reason, you intended it the entire time," said Lord Elrond. "Yes father," Narelle said with more confidence then before.  
  
"How long do you wish to stay?"  
  
"I do not know, it is not something I have put much thought into," replied Narelle. Lord Elrond nodded before rising from his chair and going to stand in the corner of the room, his back facing both Narelle and Lord Thranduil. Narelle cast a worried glance towards Lord Thranduil and then back to her father.  
  
"Wanting to leave Imladris for a time I understand, but why not go to Lothlorien? Why here?" Lord Elrond questioned without turning around.  
  
Narelle glanced and Lord Thranduil once again as if hoping he would answer. Sighing she began to answer her father. "I cannot answer that, for even I do not understand it. Father, something told me I must come here. It was a calling in my heart." Lord Elrond's eyes closed at her words. It was as if the most terrifying thing had happened to him. He opened his eyes slowly and brought his hand to his chin. Moments passed before he responded.  
  
"I fear that it is not safe for you to stay here Narelle. Especially after what you have just told me. Yet, I do not believe that bringing you back to Imladris will keep you from venturing forth again." Lord Elrond then turned to look at his daughter. "I give you leave to stay here, in Greenwood the Great, but only for a time. Your mother is returning home by the next spring from Lothlorien, accompanying her will be Lady Galadriel. I must speak with both before we can determine any long stay here in Greenwood. But, until I have council with them you may reside here under the watch of Lord Thranduil."  
  
Narelle stared back at her father in disbelief. She fought the smile that was threatening to spill upon her face and the wanting to jump up and hug her father. Instead she merely nodded her head and whispered, "Thank you." Lord Elrond nodded his head at her, knowing the thanks that she truly felt.   
  
Lord Thranduil turned to Narelle and smiled softly. "Your father and I have business to attend to, you may leave." Narelle nodded and began for the door. Just before she reached it she turned to her father and smiled softly. He smiled back at her and motioned for her to exit the room. Narelle turned and left the chamber the moment her smile exploded upon her face.  
  
************  
  
Narelle walked quickly to her chambers hoping that she would find Nellie there awaiting her arrival. Instead, she found Nellie standing on a balcony not far from her chambers speaking with another elf. Narelle regained her composure before approaching them. Nellie glanced over to find Narelle walking towards her with a completely blank face. She quickly closed the space that separated her from Narelle before letting her question fall from her lips.  
  
"Are you staying?" The question was asked with urgency. Narelle let a small smile creep onto her lips. Nellie's face immediately brightened. "Your father is allowing you to stay here, in Greenwood?" Nellie said quickly, her face exploding with happiness. Narelle laughed softly before replying, "Yes! I am to stay in Greenwood, but only until spring. My mother returns from Lothlorien then, accompanied by the Lady of the Wood. At this time my father shall decide if I am to stay longer or to return home."  
  
"Even if it only be for a small time, the simple fact that you are to stay is splendid news," said Nellie.  
  
"Yes, it is splendid news Nellie." Both maidens' heads shot over at the sound of another's voice.   
  
"I hope to spend much time with you while you are to stay in my homeland." The figured continued as he walked towards then.  
  
"My Lord," Narelle curtsied slightly as he placed a soft kiss upon the top of her hand, both never breaking eye contact. Legolas softly dropped Narelle's hand and smiled softly at her before turning to Nellie.  
  
"We shall continue our conversation another time my friend." Nellie nodded at Legolas' words as he turned to walk off the balcony.  
  
"Legolas, come to my chamber tonight after the palace has calmed, we shall talk then." Legolas threw his hand up in acknowledgment to Nellie's words before disappearing down the hall.  
  
Nellie turned her gaze back to Narelle expecting to see two eyes looking at her. She was amazed to only find the side of Narelle's head. Frowning she followed Narelle's gaze, a smiled showed upon her face once she realized that the maiden's eyes were still locked upon the retreating form of the prince.  
  
"I see I have discovered the thing that entranced you upon the balcony last night." Narelle's eyes shot to Nellie's.  
  
"I do not know of what you speak," Narelle said simply. Nellie raised an eyebrow, a smirk spilling onto her face as she followed Narelle onto the hallway.  
  
***********************  
  
Narelle sighed as Nellie helped her into another gown. Tonight would be the last night that she would eat dinner with her father for nearly a year. Tonight she decided that she would not dress too formally; she was tired of gowns anyways. She longed for comfortable trousers and a nice tunic. Nellie left Narelle's hair completely down with only a small crown upon her head.  
  
Narelle was awoken from her thoughts by a soft nock on her door. Nellie rushed over and swung it open. She quickly bowed once she realized it was Lord Elrond. Narelle frowned; it was far to early for her father to escort her to dinner.  
  
"I wish to take a walk with you prior to dinner." Narelle nodded her head has her father answered her unspoken question. She walked gracefully to the door and looped her arm in her father's as he lead her out.  
  
They walked silently for many moments before Narelle broke the silence.  
  
"Thank you." The two words could barely be heard but they meant so much to the Lord. The words rung through Lord Elrond's ears for many minutes before they died down and he was able to answer.  
  
"I only wish you happiness Narelle, if here is where you are happy then here you shall stay." His words were said softly; though he tried to hide it his sadness was easily shown.  
  
"Why father are you so worried about me staying here?" Narelle asked suddenly. It had been a question that had plagued her mind since she last talked to her father. Lord Elrond's shoulders visibly fell at this question. He led Narelle over to a far balcony before turning to look at her.  
  
"I cannot tell you Narelle, for it is what Lady Galadriel wished. You shall discover the entire truth when you are old enough to bare such a weight." Narelle went to speak but was silenced by Lord Elrond's hand. "I know this confuses you but you must trust the ones that love you and wait until the time is right." Narelle nodded at his words.  
  
"I ask of you this one thing Narelle," Lord Elrond continued, " if anything strange is to happen send me a message immediately."  
  
"Strange father?" Narelle asked with a confused look written across her face. "Narelle, I do not like your reasoning for coming here. Something was calling you? This worries me greatly. I feel that there is something evil hiding in this forest, the very thing that called you here."  
  
"What do you mean father?" Narelle asked with a shaky voice. Lord Elrond took his daughter's hands in his own and looked deep into her eyes. " I simply mean be careful, use your head and stay out of trouble that you do not need to be in, and please, do not go deep into those woods." Narelle nodded at her father's words. She was confused beyond belief, but she knew her father was wiser then most and that she should heed his words.  
  
"Come my daughter, dinner shall be served soon." Lord Elrond led Narelle towards the main hall, her hand in his.  
  
**********************  
  
The next morning Nellie awoke Narelle earlier then usual so she could see her father off. Dinner the night before was long and quiet. Legolas did not even attend. Lord Thranduil stated that he was scouting with a small party for the evening, but Legolas had wished Lord Elrond a safe journey home. The rest of the talk was small and unimportant; Narelle barely paid any attention.  
  
Narelle easily awoke when Nellie came into her room. She quickly bathed and dressed before starting down towards the Greenwood gates to see her father off. Nellie went with her to keep her company and to say goodbye to the Lord as well. Narelle saw her father talking quietly with Lord Thranduil near the entrance to Greenwood. She gracefully walked over to the two Lords and curtsied while saying her good morning. Lord Thranduil said his last goodbye to Lord Elrond before turning and leaving the father and daughter alone.  
  
"I thank you again father for casting your worries aside and allowing me to stay." Lord Elrond smiled softly at his daughter before placing his hand upon her cheek. Narelle did the same and whispered farewell. She let her hand drop when she heard him say the words as well. Lord Elrond then mounted his horse, his guards quickly following suit.   
  
"Take care of my daughter Thranduil." And with these last words the Lord and his guards disappeared into the woods. 


	9. Strange Happenings

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter (woohoo) I hope that you like it. Its not very long but it leads to what is going to start to happen. Anywho, PLEASE leave a review! I am begging you to! If I get lots of reviews I will post the next chapter very very soon. *Smiles* Disclaimer- you know the drill! And thanks to those of you who have reviewed.they mean a lot to me!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Strange Happenings  
  
Narelle smiled as she lay in her warm bed. Her first day as a resident in Greenwood had been wonderful. Nellie and taken her out into the practice fields and showed her much of the wondrous woods that surrounded the Kingdom. A few maidens that Narelle had never seen decided to join them for lunch in a small valley near the palace. The valley was filled with small pink and purple flowers that gave it a soft glow. Narelle was truly in paradise.  
  
The sound of the soft breeze called Narelle out onto her terrace. She climbed up upon the railing and sat quietly looking into the night. The cool night reminded her of the time she spent on the balcony during the ball. Sighing she remembered the way Legolas had captivated her so easily. The thought scared her, no one had ever been able to control her. Narelle frowned once she remembered the strange thing she had felt watching her the entire time. What was it? Was it even a thing, or had she imagined it? Surly Legolas and Veryo would have seen it or heard the soft voice that blew with the wind. That voice.it sounded to be the language of Mordor, then how could she understand it? Her frown deepened as she remembered the words What scared her more was the feeling that filled her as the words passed through her soul. She understood them, she knew what the voice was speaking of, and instead of feeling chilled by the cold wind, it warmed her. Her soul felt complete as if the wind and voice had blown something into her. Narelle sighed once more at the memory of her eyes changing. They have always changed, since she was a child. When she was angered or upset they would turn black; so black that they looked like two black holes that could suck anyone and anything in them.  
  
Narelle's thoughts were broken by the sound of numerous hooves. She rose and walked to the other end of the terrace so she had sight of the entrance to the Kingdom. As soon as she reached the end of the terrace five horses galloped in and came to a stop in front of an elf. Lord Thranduil stood silently with two guards by his sides as the riders dismounted. Narelle recognized three of the riders to be Norno, Legolas, and Veryo. The other two she did not remember ever seeing. Legolas walked over to his father soon followed by Norno and Veryo. The three stood talking quietly amongst themselves. Even with elvish hearing, Narelle could not make out what they were saying. Soon Lord Thranduil and his guards disappeared into the house with Veryo leaving Legolas and Norno alone. Legolas called the other two scouts over and soon they disappeared back into the forest. Narelle cast one last gaze at Legolas before turning back into her room and lying down upon her bed. Her thoughts were on what she had seen and she could not help but wonder if she had witnessed something she should not have. After tossing and turning for many minutes she fell into a dream like daze humans called sleeping.  
  
Narelle awoke to the soft sound of feet upon her balcony. She quietly reached under her bed and pulled out a dagger that her brother's had given her years earlier. She carefully crawled out of bed and made her way to the balcony, making sure to stay hidden. She noticed one of the figures had its back to her. Seeing this as her only chance she grabbed the figure and put her knife to its neck.  
  
"Is it common for you to sneak around in the middle of the night?" She said into its ear.  
  
"Only if it is common for you to listen to other's conversations in the middle of the night." Narelle let go of the figure as if she had been burnt.  
  
"Forgive me my Lord, I meant no harm." Narelle said quickly, her head bowed down sheepishly. "I simply thought you to be an intruder," she added quickly.  
  
"And so he is." The other figure walked out form the shadows revealing himself. Legolas started laughing as he rubbed his neck.  
  
" We are both guilty on that account my dear friend." Norno walked out to stand beside Legolas, both laughing. Narelle glared at both of them.  
  
"What do you find so amusing? You both scared me senseless!" Legolas simply laughed harder.  
  
"Well my Lady, I could not tell for you seemed to know what you were doing with that knife." Legolas approached Narelle and took the knife out of her hand. He looked at it quickly before tossing it back into her room; it landed on the bed with a soft thump. "With training you could be very good," Legolas said softly. Narelle found herself lost in his eyes once again.  
  
"I wonder Lady Narelle, why were you listening to our conversation so late at night?" Narelle tore her gaze from Legolas' only to look at Norno.  
  
"I was sitting upon my balcony when I heard the sound of hooves. I then saw five scouts approach and speak with the King. I heard nothing of importance so if I was not to hear anything that was said then do not worry.I heard nothing at all." Legolas cast a glance at Norno before looking at Narelle and nodding. "I believe you," he said quietly.  
  
"Come Legolas, the moon shows it is time for rest, let us be off to bed," said Norno. Legolas looked over and nodded. Norno smiled at Narelle before disappearing into a tree that grew near her balcony. Legolas looked back into the dark eyes of the maiden. "Until next time," he said softly before kissing the top of her hand and disappearing into the trees as well.  
  
Narelle stood staring into the trees before sighing and turning back into her room. "My Lady!" The sound of Legolas' voice made her whip around quickly. "Yes?" She asked as she approached the branch, stopping only feet away from it. Legolas stood perched silently looking at her. He crouched down so his face was merely inches from hers. "Good night." He whispered before disappearing once again into the forest. Narelle turned and floated back into her chambers with a large smile upon her face.  
  
*******************  
The weeks that Narelle had spent in Greenwood the Great went by in a blur. She and Nellie would spend the day in the woods riding, talking, or simply taking in the beauty of the forest. No other strange moonlit meetings were held since the night Narelle had spotted Legolas and Norno speaking, though since then Narelle had not seen the two elves. Lord Thranduil had sent the head of his guard along with his son and many others into the woods as scouts weeks ago and no one had heard anything of them since.  
  
Narelle had not mentioned the night she heard the elves speaking to Nellie, afraid word would get around, but as days went by Narelle wondered if the strange meeting she encountered had to do with the scouts being gone for weeks. Lord Thranduil had decided to sit and wait before he sent more scouts out fearing to lose even more warriors. Because of this strange happening Narelle's training plans had been pushed out of Lord Thranduil's mind, for the two elves that were to teach her were part of the party that were missing. Lord Thranduil had decided that Legolas would teach Narelle how to use a bow, while Vorindo would teach her how to use a sword and throwing knives. Though nearly the entire kingdom was in an up roar over the missing party Narelle kept a strait head. Something told her that they were in no mediate trouble. Though, she did often worry about the missing Prince and his scouts. She hoped what her heart was telling her was correct.  
  
*******************  
  
The day the scouts returned all of Greenwood was shadowed by large, black clouds. Narelle was lying upon her bed listening to the distant thunder when the sound of hooves reached her ears. She leaped up and ran to her balcony. A smile reached her lips when she saw the entire scouting group return. Her smile widened when her eyes landed on the form of Legolas dismounting his horse. Narelle quickly ran from her balcony, through her chambers and down the hall. She ran as fast as she could trying to reach the entrance to Greenwood. She reached the entrance quickly and noticed that much of Greenwood had already arrived to great the scouts. She smiled when she caught Veryo's eye as he hugged his relieved wife.  
  
Narelle quickly caught site of Legolas speaking to Lord Thranduil, Lady Mele, and Nellie. She approached them quickly; Nellie was the first to see her, followed by Legolas. Legolas smiled briefly at her before returning his gaze to his worried father. Narelle stood off to the side with Nellie while Legolas spoke softly to his father and mother. Narelle took this time to observe the other scouts. She frowned when she noticed that many had wounds covering them; Legolas even had a minor cut on his arm that he was trying to cover. Soon the Lord and Lady returned inside while many others returned to their homes, this left Narelle, Nellie, Legolas, Norno and a few others standing in front of the gates.  
  
Nellie walked over to Norno and began speaking to him quietly. Narelle watched as she looked over his wounds with a worried eye. Soon both of them went into the palace as well. Narelle followed them with her eyes until they disappeared as well. She cast her gaze to Legolas only to find him look directly at her. She smiled tentatively before approaching him.  
  
"I see that you have no maiden greeting you or tending to your wounds," she said. Legolas smiled softly before replying. "That is why you are here."  
  
"Ahhhh," came Narelle's reply. "Then shall I begin?" Asked Narelle. Legolas merely nodded. Narelle closed the distance between then before carefully taking up his arm. She examined it quietly before letting back down at his side. "It should heal by tomorrow, you have nothing to fear."  
  
"Is that all?" said Legolas. "I do not receive a 'does it hurt' or any other comment? Legolas asked with an exasperated look. Narelle merely nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips. Legolas shook his head and began to laugh. "Come, I am tired and hungry," he said as he lead Narelle into the palace. 


	10. Musings Under Starlight

Hey everyone! Sorry this has taken so long to post, but here it is! Sadly I don't think that it's very good. So plleeeeassse leave feedback. Anyways, enjoy! Declaimer- I own nothing! PS-read author's note at end  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Musings Under Starlight  
  
Three days had passed and the Kingdom had finally quieted down. Narelle found it strange that no one in the Kingdom had questioned Lord Thranduil about the scouts. She supposed that all of Greenwood trusted their King so much that they believed that if there was something to tell, the King would have told them. Narelle did her best to bite her tongue when around the King, but she found that sometimes the questions she had were going to escape at some point.  
  
Narelle stood outside of the palace near a large tree watching the moon and listening to the soft songs that floated around her. Elves could be seen everywhere. The moon and stars making them look to be glowing spirits in the dark. Nearly the entire kingdom was singing into the night. Narelle would occasionally join in on their glorious song, but she found it more enjoyable to simply sit and listen.  
  
Narelle glanced to her side when she heard movement. She noticed Legolas as he appeared by her side. He glanced back at her, and smiled softly, before continuing off into the forest. Narelle watched him disappear into the dense wood and felt her heart wanting to follow him. Keeping her eyes focused on where he disappeared she began to walk, as if in a trance, towards the forest. She soon found herself walking along a small trail, bushes and other vines occasionally growing along her path. As she walked the singing of the elves faded. What once was the sound of singing turned into the sound of running water. Narelle wondered for a moment if she should stray from her path and follow the sound of the water or continued along the path. She soon chose the first.  
  
She pushed small branches out of her way, trying to reach the water quickly. Narelle suddenly stopped walking and looked at two huge branches that stood in front of her. As she pushed them aside what appeared before her eyes was the most beautiful site.  
  
A huge waterfall fell into a crystal clear pool. The pool was completely surrounded by dense trees, with the exception of a small bank, creating what looked to be a small room. The reflection of the moon could be seen in the center of the pool, lazily stretching across the rippling waters, while three huge boulders poked out of the top of the water. Narelle timidly glanced around before stepping onto the first boulder. She soon stepped upon the other two and made her way to the bank opposite where she had entered. Looking around she spotted a small path that lead behind the waterfall. Narelle followed the path and found herself in a gigantic cave. Narelle nearly screamed as a hand covered her mouth and a body pushed against her own. The owner of the body quickly pulled her back against the cave wall and whispered for her to be quite.  
  
Narelle suppressed another scream when two large figures came out from the back of the cave. She watched in amazement as two dragons flew out of the cave and into the night sky, neither even noticing them. Moments later the hand fell from Narelle's mouth but didn't move away. Narelle stood with her back to her savior trying to calm her breathing. She relaxed slightly and took a step back, feeling the warmth of another's body she quickly whipped around and took many steps back; she had completely forgotten about the other's presence. Narelle relaxed once again after seeing Legolas' eyes shining back at her.  
  
"I should have known it was you, always sneaking around while the moon is high," she said breathlessly. Legolas smiled at her comment and approached her.  
  
"You seem to sneak around as much, or even more! Not to mention listening to other's conversations and following elves into the forest." Legolas said with a smirk.  
  
"Forgive me my Lord, I meant no harm. I shall return to the palace and leave you be." Narelle quickly turned and fled from the cave. She went to jump upon the first boulder when Legolas grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Stay with me," he pleaded. "I do come here to relieve myself of others but tonight your presence comforts me," he whispered. Narelle looked deeply into his eyes, before nodding and allowing him to hold her hand in his.  
  
"I wish to show you something," said Legolas quietly.  
  
"I hope it is not another one of your secret places my Lord, I feel you are letting me in upon many of your secrets when I have showed you not one of mine." Narelle said back, nearly as quietly. Legolas simply smiled softly and began to lead Narelle deeper into the woods.  
  
Legolas would hold the branches back from the path allowing Narelle through, he even helped her over many rocks that she could have easily handled herself. Narelle let herself be led and helped, actually enjoying the kind treatment that she usually resented. Legolas came to an abrupt stop under a huge tree that shot nearly two hundred feet into the sky. The tree was rather dense and had branches nearly the size of it shooting out from nearly every available spot.  
  
Narelle gazed up at it in wonder; only the trees in Lothlorien grew to this size. Narelle tore her gaze away from the tree when she felt Legolas drop her hand. She watched as Legolas hoisted himself onto the first branch and dropped his hand down for Narelle to grab. She carefully slipped her hand into his and allowed him to pull her up. Soon they were making their way up the gigantic tree, Legolas helping whenever he was needed. When they were nearly to the top Legolas walked out on one of the trees largest branches and sat down. He motioned for Narelle to follow and moved over when she went to sit next to him.  
  
Narelle's breath caught in her throat when she looked out beyond the branches at the view before her. She could see nearly the entire Kingdom of Greenwood. Small glowing dots could barely be made out off in the distance where many of the elves were still singing to the night, their soft song flouting on the breeze. They were so high up the moon seemed to be just out of arms reach and the stars only meters away.  
  
"Legolas, it's beautiful," Narelle whispered, still taking in her surroundings. Legolas smiled softly, he was content to simply watch Narelle. Narelle turned her gaze to meet his, her eyes filled with wonder. Legolas looked away from Narelle and out into the night sky.  
  
"I used to come here often when I was much younger. I would leave the palace in the middle of the night and come here to simply watch and be away from everyone," he said, still staring off into the distance.  
  
"Why did you stop coming so often?" asked Narelle. Legolas sat silently pondering her question for many moments. "I'm not sure," he said finally. "I suppose it is because my father sends me scouting nearly every night now, so I have no time to come here." The mention of the scouting made Narelle's questions of the party's disappearance for weeks rise once again in her head. Tentatively she let her questions fall from her lips. "Why was your scouting party so late to return?"  
  
Legolas' eyes fell from the sky and came to rest upon his hands. "Now is not the time to tell you, furthermore it is of no great concern." He said, still not looking at her.  
  
"I do not believe you," Narelle said sternly. "Many of your scouts were wounded, along with you. It is quite obvious that something is not right." She continued.  
  
"The rest of the Kingdom trusts my father to tell them what needs to be told, you should do the same." Legolas said quietly, finally casting a glance at Narelle. Narelle fought her wanting to pry harder by simply nodding and looking back out at the moon. She laughed a little when one small green leaf fluttered across her view of the sky. Legolas looked over at her as soon as he heard her laugh.  
  
"What do you find amusing?" he asked innocently curious. Narelle picked up another down cast leaf and twiddled it in her fingers before replying. "I find it amusing that out of all the gallant and strong names in Arda your parents decided to simply call you "green leaf". Legolas looked at her with a blank face. Finally, is if what she had said struck him suddenly, he glared at her. "That was simply uncalled for," he quickly turned away and crossed his arms. Narelle tried her hardest to suppress another laugh. Finding it far to good to pass up she continued to poke fun at his name.  
  
"Norno, "oak", a very strong, noble tree. And you, the heir to this realm where named as if you were simply a leaf from him," added Narelle. Legolas looked at her, his glare even deeper then before.  
  
"And what of your name? Fire? You act as if it is something splendid! Did your parents choose that name for you after you nearly lit Imladris on fire with your clumsiness?" Legolas spat back.  
  
"Nay, my parents did not name me at all. It was Mithrandir whom chose it," she answered, still trying to not laugh.  
  
Legolas gaped at her. "Mithrandir chose your name?" He asked with his mouth nearly hanging open.  
  
"Yes, he said that my spirit reminded him of fire and the way it burnt all in its path," she stated simply. "I haven't seen you burn anything as of yet," Legolas replied dismissively, causing Narelle to laugh softly. "Hopefully you never will," she answered.  
  
Legolas took this moment to lie down upon the tree branch and stare up at the sky. Narelle still sat with her back to the tree with Legolas' head beside her, nearly resting on her leg. "I would love to meet Mithrandir, I imagine that his presence is nearly unnerving." Narelle looked down upon Legolas' wondering face and smiled.  
  
"You shall meet him, even journey with him one day," she said still looking at him. Legolas shifted his gaze towards her, now with a slightly amazed tinge on it. "I hope that you are correct, what an adventure that would be."  
  
"I fear that it shall be an adventure, but not one that you shall thoroughly enjoy." Legolas looked at her, confusion written across him face. "How so?"  
  
"I don't know; I simply have a feeling." Legolas didn't pry any further, believing that she truly didn't know. The two elves sat quietly looking out over the kingdom until the sun came up, both simply enjoying the others company.  
  
Author's Note- It has been brought to my attention (by one of my beta's) that dragons are "bad" and on Sauron's side. I know this, think foreshadowing! And a big thanks to both of my betas. You are wonderful! 


End file.
